


The World I Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, angey!luz, just agony of a witch but eda fucking dies, this is like mostly me being mad about the plague, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small part of her wanted to fall to her knees, to sob and shriek as she never had before, but she suppressed the urge.Sadness would never bring her justice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The World I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i’m just having a really shitty day lol... and it’s only 10 am dear god

The world slowed to a stop.

Mad with grief and fury, Luz took one step towards Lilith. Her limbs shook and her vision blurred, and she could barely see through the tears that coated her eyes. It didn't much matter to her, though- she could still make out the broken form of Eda laying on the drawbridge, still clutching her staff, and the living one of Lilith, who was crouched over her sister, head in her hands.

Her thoughts swam. Her focus trained on Lilith. 

_She killed her. She killed her._

Anguish rose in her chest and her hand drifted toward her pocket. A moment later- without even controlling herself- a glyph stuck itself to the ground and a choked cry tore out of her throat. A spike of ice shot towards Lilith, but the older witch flinched just in time, and the point barely grazed her cheek. A red cut appeared on her pale skin. Luz expected to feel a flash of triumph, seeing that she’d struck Lilith, but no such feeling came. If anything, her insides felt even colder.

She’d accomplished nothing.

Eda was still dead.

Eda let her guard down too quickly. The curse _had_ weakened her. It wasn’t her fault, of course- the curse was beyond anyone’s control. Eda was but an unlucky victim.

Rage pulsed through Luz’s veins.

Beyond everyone’s control, that was, save for Lilith.

At last she found the will to speak. Until now, she’d been too wrapped in outrage to say anything. Her body moved automatically, wrath guiding her footsteps. But it wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever be enough, the voice in the back of her head snarled, but she paid it no mind. She felt as if every inch of her skin was consumed with fire. A small part of her wanted to fall to her knees, to sob and shriek as she never had before until she was as drained and still as the limp shape of her mentor, but she suppressed it, because sadness would never bring her justice. “You killed her!” she roared.

Lilith suddenly seemed like a completely different witch. She faced Luz hesitantly, her posture hunched and fearful. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I never wanted this to happen.”

Luz let out a low growl. “It’s a little too late for that!” 

She threw herself at Lilith, glyph tucked between two of her fingers. She wound back and touched the glyph to her other hand, sending out a fireball the size of a griffon’s head. As it rocketed away from her, she felt strength from the heat fill her. 

It blasted towards Lilith, but she extinguished it. Luz half expected her to attack in retaliation. Nothing happened.

“Luz, I’m incredibly sorry,” Lilith began. “I know how much you love her. I love her too.”

“If you loved her, you wouldn’t have cursed her.” 

“I was young. I made the wrong decision.”

“And you had to live with it.” Luz straightened her shoulders and stared the witch down. She hoped that Lilith could see every spark of outrage and anger in her eyes. “And now, you can _die_ with it.”

“Luz, I-”

Lilith was too slow. Luz shot like a bullet towards her, and before she could dodge away, Luz had gripped the front of her cloak in her hands. The witch didn’t even put up much of a struggle. Soon Luz had her held over the edge of the drawbridge. Lilith’s feet scrambled for purchase, the toes of her shoes balancing precariously on the edge. With a twinge of satisfaction Luz realized that she could have let go right that very second, and it would all be over. She didn’t, though. Lilith had yet to suffer a tenth of what Eda had.

“Luz,” Lilith pleaded. “Please let go. Understand that it was an accident. I will grieve her just as you will.”

“I’m not here for grief,” Luz replied. “I’m here for _vengeance_.”

Lilith’s eyes widened with fear.

“Eda isn’t the only one you stole from,” she went on, her voice low. “You have also stolen from me. I came to this world expecting to find a wonderful place I could belong in, a place where I would finally feel like myself. But-” she jerked Lilith forward so that her feet were solidly standing on the bridge- “it turned out to be a horrible place, full of fear and loss. I never wanted this. And if it weren’t for you, I could have it. _This_ isn’t a world worth living in. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Lilith gasped.

“I wish I could take away from you what you’ve taken from me and Eda. I can’t, so I’ll do the next best thing.”

A few stones dislodged themselves from the edge of the bridge. Lilith yelped, losing her footing, but Luz held her upright. “I’m sorry-”

“Oh, trust me.” 

Luz took one step closer to the gaping chasm.

“You will be.”


End file.
